This invention relates to a prosthetic implant cement deflector and to a set or kit of components to carry out a prosthetic implantation employing such a deflector. The instruments are for use in prosthetic surgery when employing a cannulated phantom or trial prosthesis or a cannulated surgical prosthesis which utilizes a guide wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,583 shows a prosthetic implant cement deflector for use in prosthetic surgery when employing a cannulated phantom prosthesis and/or a prosthesis which has an insert portion and a bore adapted to receive a guide wire, and comprising a cement deflector element adapted to slide on the guide wire and which can act to seal the interface between the guide wire and the surface of the distal end of the bore. A phantom component is made larger than the actual implant so that a larger cavity is formed to provide a cement mantle of uniform thickness.
The present invention is a development from this concept and has a construction which provides additional advantages in as much that it can help to speed the surgeon's operating time and is easier to handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,704, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference, shows a method and apparatus for implanting a prosthesis. The invention related to a method of guaranteeing the position and thickness of an adequate cement mantle around the cemented implant and shows the use of a phantom component having a tapered insert portion. The phantom component is first inserted into a cavity which has been filled with bone chips which compress. A lining of cement is now applied to the cavity and a cannulated phantom is introduced into the opening.
The phantom is subsequently withdrawn from the cavity, the cement cavity inspected and the surgical prosthesis is finally implanted.
It has been found that using this technique can sometimes cause difficulties due to the passage of cement into the bore of the phantom within the gap between the phantom and the guide wire. Means to prevent these problems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,583 the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference and, as mentioned above, the present invention is intended to provide even easier operation of the technique and also of the technique of inserting, for example, a cannulated surgical prosthesis without the use of a phantom.
Preformed unperforated sheaths are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,990 and 5,665,121.